


Work Hard Play Hard

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - choresJust a bit of Alpha Eggsy/Omega Merlin fluff and smut.  Merlin's on medical leave and prepares a chore list for around the house. He works hard and Eggsy rewards him.





	Work Hard Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



WORK HARD PLAY HARD

“Morning, babe.” Eggsy stumbles into the kitchen and flops onto a chair. 

“Good morning, my alpha.” Merlin immediately gets up and pours Eggsy a cup of coffee, adding the obscene amount of sugar his alpha loves. He puts the cup near Eggsy on the table and stands next to him for a moment.

“Mmm…my omega. Smell as good as tha coffee.” Eggsy wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulls him close so he can rest his head on Merlin’s flat stomach.

“How did you sleep, lad?” Merlin bends down and kisses the top of his head. 

“Good, thanks.” Eggsy releases Merlin and buries himself in his coffee, trying to wake up. He’s a fair morning person on the best of days, but Merlin is always up and chipper first thing. “Babe, ya don’t…” Eggsy shakes his head as Merlin quickly prepares a bowl of fruit and some toast.

“But I do.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose, serves his breakfast, and sits back down. “Oh, fuck. Sorry.” He bounces back up, gets the strawberry jam, and sits back down.

“Ya spoil me.” Eggsy leans in to kiss him, nuzzling at the bond mark. He lets out a small growl and Merlin shivers. “My sweet omega.”

“Anything for you.” Merlin sighs happily and shivers again as Eggsy’s wicked tongue licks at the mark.

“Whatcha workin’ on there?” Eggsy points with his knife.

“A chore chart,” Merlin says. He picks up his ruler and his pencil and starts to draw lines again, tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he works.

Eggsy smiles fondly, loving the faces he makes as he concentrates. He’d grown up as a less than desired alpha, not only because of his home situation, but because he’d never been one of those macho powerful alphas that had omegas falling in their wake just by letting out a growl or two. He wasn’t interested in making an omega bow to his will. He wanted romance, wanted the happy ending, wanted the contentment of a home and family. He figured he’d end up with some desperate omega, a whiny brat of a man who just wanted to be taken care of.

What he’d found was the exact opposite of all that. Merlin was brilliant and strong and fierce, and as unaffected by his secondary gender as Eggsy was by his. Eggsy had felt drawn to Merlin the moment they’d met, and after V-Day it became completely obvious that Merlin was the omega for him. Merlin never hid his omega status, but it definitely simmered far under the surface. He cared for Eggsy, took care OF Eggsy, but his agents and his work came first, and Eggsy was fine with that. It was the little things that mattered, the way his suits were always sent out for cleaning on time, the way his favorite snacks appeared in the cupboards. The way the house smelled of pine and the outdoors when it was cleaned, because he’d mentioned to Merlin once that he hated the scent of the lemon cleaner his mother used after one of Dean’s rampages.

He was the luckiest alpha on Earth.

He blinks at Merlin. “Yer makin’ yerself a chore chart?”

“Yes. I have a lot to do around here, and my memory isn’t what it used to be.” Eggsy growls at that. Merlin’s been making quite a few comments like that lately, negative things about his age, and he won’t be having it. “I want to make sure the house is clean for you when you get home. I’ve been neglecting a few things.”

“Babe…ya don’t gotta do this. Just cuz yer home on medical leave don’t mean ya gotta go all ‘house omega’ an’ shite.”

Eggsy reaches over for Merlin’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the inside of his wrist. The month before Merlin had caught a cold, which turned into bronchitis, which turned into a dangerous case of pneumonia. Eggsy was frantic with worry, although it started routinely enough. The doctor informed he and Harry later that if Merlin would have just rested and taken care of himself, things probably wouldn’t have gotten so serious. But Merlin, being Merlin, had remained at work all hours of the day and night, and compromised his immune system. The sound of the coughing that wracked Merlin’s slender frame would haunt Eggsy’s nightmares for the rest of his life. 

Harry, as Arthur, had finally decided to pull Eggsy from mission rotation, because it was obvious that his mind was on nothing else but his omega. It had almost killed Eggsy to sit by Merlin’s side. Not only was his dear omega sick, and he couldn’t fix it, but Merlin’s scent went sour and rancid during his illness, and it drove Eggsy to distraction. Once Merlin was out of the woods Harry ordered him out of HQ, pretty much sending him home on house arrest. It was only now, a month later, that he could do exertional activities without needing to pant for breath. Harry hadn’t mentioned bringing Merlin back anytime soon, stating it was a good training exercise for his staff. Merlin was able to do some work from home, and Eggsy was slowly going back in the field again.

“I know I don’t have to, lad, but I want to.” Merlin gets up for the coffeepot, filling both their mugs. 

“But…but it’s just not you.” Eggsy shakes his head. Due to their ridiculous work schedules they have a cleaning lady come in twice a week, and often eat takeaway. 

“Perhaps it is…” Merlin says slowly. “Perhaps it always has been but I’ve never had the kind of alpha who’d allow me to be Merlin, the Merlin, at work, as well as Ian, his omega, at home.” He smiles shyly. “Then again, I’ve never had an alpha before, period.”

“You know I love every part of you, babe.” Eggsy reaches over to cup the side of Merlin’s face in his palm. “An’ I don’t expect ya ta just…clean an’ cook an’…”

“Eggsy, what you fail to realize is when I do all that, act like your omega, it’s my way of showing my love for you. Yes, it’s in my DNA to serve you…” Eggsy wrinkles his nose at the word “serve.” “…but I do it because I want to. I’ve been focused on my job for decades, because I had no other way to deal with that part of me. Now…now I can. And the best part is that I know you don’t expect it, and I know you don’t want me puttering around here barefoot and pregnant.”

“Well…ya do got nice feet,” Eggsy says with a grin. “An’ if I come home an’ ya tell me yer pregnant, I might have a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do that for you, my Eggsy.” Merlin’s eyes are sorrowful and his scent drops into sadness.

“Babe, no. We discussed that. Knew that from tha start, not a shock.” Eggsy gets up and goes to sit on Merlin’s lap. “Shut it, yer bigger than me, fuckin’ uncomfortable fer us both fer you ta sit on my lap at this table,” Eggsy says when Merlin opens his mouth. “When I started ta court ya, I realized that we weren’t gonna be tha traditional alpha an’ omega.” He pulls Merlin close and nibbles at the bond mark. “An’ I knew that due to yer age, we probably weren’t havin’ pups of our own. An’ I’m fine with that. Jesus, Merlin, with my job…ain’t gonna do that ta you, even if ya COULD get pregnant. Never gonna make ya hafta tell our baby that Da’s not comin’ home.”

Merlin actually whimpers and wraps his arms around Eggsy. “You’ll always come home.”

“I’ll do my level best,” Eggsy says with a grin. He looks Merlin in the eye. “I love you, my very perfect omega.” His finger teases along Merlin’s scent gland. “Perfect in every way.”

“I love you.” Merlin kisses him, groaning as Eggsy wiggles on his lap a bit. “But you’re going to be late.”

“Fuck, yer right.” He kisses Merlin’s nose and hops off his lap, taking the fruit upstairs with him as he gets ready.

 

When he comes home hours later delicious smells hit him as soon as he opens the door. He grins. Merlin’s been cooking and it smells heavenly. Eggsy hangs up his coat and notices the foyer is practically empty. He frowns; that bit of mess was his own fault. He constantly drops his shoes and various jackets in their entryway, and Merlin had apparently finally had enough of it. Eggsy sighs, making a mental promise to do better with that. It’s not his omega’s job to pick up after him like he’s a child. 

“Merlin?” Eggsy calls. He heads for the kitchen and sees the oven timer still has over an hour to go. “Babe? You all right?” Eggsy frowns as he trots up the steps. “Don’t like when ya don’t answer me…” He freezes in the doorway of the bedroom.

Merlin is naked on the bed, face down. “I figured you’d come find me,” he says with a sly grin.

Eggsy’s cock grows hard immediately and he feels something fierce twist and writhe in his chest. “Oh, really, my omega?”

“Yes…I worked hard today.” Merlin actually gets up on his hands and knees and wiggles a bit. “I figured I deserved a reward.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” Eggsy practically tears his suit off, tossing it all over the bedroom in his haste to get to his omega.

“I did.” Merlin licks his lips as he looks at Eggsy, his scent dark and lusty.

“And what reward might that be?” Eggsy strokes himself as he approaches the bed and Merlin licks his lips again. “Ah, I see.” Eggsy grins down at him, standing just out of reach. They’ve been slowly working back to their normal level of sexual activity after Merlin’s illness, and Eggsy is still loathe to do something that would impact Merlin’s lungs and breathing in any way. “You’d like this.”

“I want you to fill me, my alpha.” Merlin shivers and Eggsy catches a scent of his slick. “I don’t care how.”

“Fuck, Ian, ya know that’s never a chore.” 

“How do you want me?” Merlin whines as Eggsy slides a finger through his slick and licks it clean. 

“Like this, for now.” Eggsy kneels between Merlin’s legs and starts to kiss his way up the slender thighs. He spreads Merlin and slowly licks over his balls to his dripping hole.

“Yes…oh yes, Eggsy…”

“Does my omega like that?” Merlin whimpers in agreement. “I love the way you taste, so perfect for me. Knew you were mine the first time I scented you, scented this.” Eggsy plays for a bit longer, licking and sucking until Merlin’s legs start to shake. “On your back for me.”

“But I…” Merlin arches his back and offers his neck.

“And that’s fuckin’ gorgeous, Ian. But I wanna see yer face, plus ya know ya ain’t gonna be able to stay up that way fer long.” Eggsy turns him over and kneels between his knees. “An’ I ain’t plannin’ on takin’ it easy on ya.”

“Please, Eggsy,” Merlin begs.

“Whatever ya want.” Eggsy slips a pillow under Merlin’s hips before taking his cock and sliding it inside. “Oh, fuck yeah, babe, yer so wet fer me…”

“Love you…love you so much…” His fingernails slide down Eggsy’s back. “You’re everything to me, alpha…”

“God…Ian…” Eggsy says in a strangled tone as he feels one of those long legs wrap around his waist and urge him in deeper.

Their coupling is fast and hard, sweat dripping from Eggsy’s face as he pounds into his omega. Merlin’s neck arches back and his eyes flutter closed. “I’m close, lad…” Merlin slides a hand between their sweaty bodies to stroke himself until he comes onto his own stomach. 

“That’s it…that’s my beautiful omega…” Eggsy growls and thrusts as hard as he can, feeling his knot swell as he comes. He bites down on the bond mark without breaking the skin, fiercely sucking it as his knot catches and Merlin moans. Merlin wraps his arms around him and holds him tight, face buried in Eggsy’s neck.

“Thank you,” he hears Merlin whisper. “Thank you for choosing me…thank you for being my mate…was so tired of being alone.”

“Hey. Ian.” Eggsy moves to Merlin has to look at him. “Weren’t even a question…you was made fer me. Sorry ya had ta be alone fer so long, but it was cuz you was waitin’ for me…”

“I was.” Eggsy’s shocked to see Merlin wipe away tears. “I’m sorry…I’ve been emotional lately. I think it’s the illness…it made me realize how much I take for granted.”

“I know tha feeling,” Eggsy says. He growls a bit and Merlin tilts his neck. “Not growlin’ at you, babe. Just…got close ta losin’ ya, made me realize how fuckin’ lucky I really am.” He rests his face on Merlin’s chest. It’s a little uncomfortable, staying this way due to his knot, but he likes that he’s smaller than Merlin and can snuggle on his chest. 

“By the time we can get up and get clean, dinner should be ready,” Merlin murmurs, trailing his hands up and down Eggsy’s naked back.

“Smelled good down there. Love tha way ya take care of me an’ our home, Ian.”

“Anything for you, my alpha.”


End file.
